Gayuma: The Movie
Gayuma: The Movie is a 2013 Filipino comedy film produced by IBC Films starring the popular Filipino hip-hop rapper Abra as the lead role. It was written and directed by Bert de Leon released nationwide in in the Philippine pf theaters on on December 25, 2013. It is one of the official entries of the 2013 Metro Manila Film Festival. The film broke box-office records in the Philippines upon its nationwide release in theaters. It now holds the title of the highest-grossing Filipino film of all time domestically. The Gayuma movie adaptation was the first television comedy series created by IBC to be adapted by IBC Films. The movie about a man who is in love with his partner, but it turns out the partner is a gay which the man realizes later on after being given an antidote. Synopsis It shows the man Abra Abracosa (Abra) and his girlfriend Nadine (Coleen Garcia) enjoying time together, despite friends and other people being against their relationship. The man realizes that the person he loves is in fact a gay Bakla (played by Kat Alano) revealed that the gay had used a potion to make the man Abra (Abra) attracted to him. He later meets a pretty girl in a bar, and the pair start dating. After the girl goes to lean on his shoulder, the gay (his former love interest) suddenly appears to be the one at his side. At the end of the video, Abra loves Nadine fall in love once more. Lyrics :Harana para sa dalaga (Abra) :Na kung di dahil sa pag-ibig ay tinalikuran ko na sana (Abra) :Dalaga na balak makasama (Abra) :Mula sa simula hanggang sa magsipagtunugan yung kampana (Abra) :Makasama ka na para bang tadhana (Abra) :At kamatayan lamang ang nag-iisang pintuan kung wala ka (Abra) :Ang tadhana sadyang kahanga-hanga (Abra) :Ibang mga babae sa mundo kinalimutan ko na para (Abra) :Masabi lang sayo na tapos na ang panggiginaw (Abra) :Ng puso kong naghihikahos pagkat naliligaw (Abra) :Ngayon paos na paos na sa kasisigaw (Abra) :Ng iyong pangalang laos na sa kalilitaw (Abra) :Ngunit bakit parang maraming nakatitig satin (Abra) :At parang hindi sila sang-ayon sa pag-ibig natin (Abra) :Mahal kita kahit may pagka-alanganin (Abra) :Pagka’t satin mas mukha ka pang lalaki kesa sakin (Abra) Chorus: :Hindi ko maipaliwanag (Thyro Alfaro) :(Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang lahat) (Abra) :Kung ba’t marahil ikaw ang laging hinahanap (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw ang laging hinahanap sa pagkat) (Abra) :Paggising ko ikaw ang nasa isip (Thyro Alfaro) :Ka-date kita hanggang sa panaginip (Abra) :Kasi ikaw ang iniibig ko (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw lang at wala nang iba) (Abra) :Ngunit hindi ko maipaliwanag (Thyro Alfaro) :(Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang lahat) (Abra) :Kung ba’t marahil ikaw ang laging hinahanap (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw ang laging hinahanap sa pagkat) (Abra) :Paggising ko ikaw ang nasa isip (Thyro Alfaro) :Ka-date kita hanggang sa panaginip (Abra) :Kasi ikaw ang iniibig ko (Thyro Alfaro) Verse 2: :Ang buhay parang dagat, na kung saan lahat tayo nagtipon (Abra) :Sa dami ng isda nakabingwit ako ng hipon (Abra) :Hindi ka lang maganda pag-hindi nakatalikod (Abra) :Parang ipot ka ng ibon magpakipot (Abra) :Hindi kanais-nais pero hulog ka ng langit (Abra) :Hulog ka ng langit (Thyro Alfaro) :Nakakaadik kahit puro kuto ka sa anit (Abra) :Kuto ka sa anit (Thyro Alfaro) :Kalait-lait pero kahit ubod ka ng pangit (Abra) :Sakin maskaakit-akit ka pa pagnatuto kang mag-ahit (Abra) :Hindi ka man napiling ikaw lang ang kapiling ko (Abra) :Kahit hindi pilitin, ikaw ang pipiliin ko (Abra) :Para kang Rebisco ang sarap ng feeling ko (Abra) :Ikaw ang namimiss ko, mismo (Abra) :At kung kasama ka, parang naglakad ng aso, kaso di eh (Abra) :Paggalit si Son Goku parang kamukha mo babe (Abra) :Pero ika’y bituin kapag sa langit nakadungaw (Abra) :Kahit parang in between ka ng babae at bakulaw (Abra) Chorus: :Hindi ko maipaliwanag (Thyro Alfaro) :(Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang lahat) (Abra) :Kung ba’t marahil ikaw ang laging hinahanap (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw ang laging hinahanap sa pagkat) (Abra) :Paggising ko ikaw ang nasa isip (Thyro Alfaro) :Hiling kita hanggang sa panaginip (Thyro Alfaro) :Kasi ikaw ang iniibig ko (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw lang at wala nang iba) (Abra) :Ngunit hindi ko maipaliwanag (Thyro Alfaro) :(Hindi ko maipaliwanag ang lahat) (Abra) :Kung ba’t marahil ikaw ang laging hinahanap (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw ang laging hinahanap sa pagkat) (Abra) :Paggising ko ikaw ang nasa isip (Thyro Alfaro) :Ka-date kita hanggang sa panaginip (Thyro Alfaro) :Kasi ikaw ang iniibig ko (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw lang at wa… ah… teka.. teka.. teka.. teka..) (Abra) :teka.. teka.. teka.. teka.. (Abra) Verse 3: :Isang araw dumalaw, sakin ang aking dating kasintahan (Abra) :Ang sabi nya “Uy! Meron akong nabalitaan” (Abra) :Nang ikwento nya ako’y napaisip (Abra) :Sabay napatahimik nang sinabing “Hindi yan tunay na pag-ibig!” (Abra) :Ilang araw hinanap bago makita ang sagot (Abra) :Kung tama ang hinala, ito’y mabisa na gamot (Abra) :At nang aking inumin saka ko lang naunawaan (Abra) :Gayuma nga! Lang hiya! Ako’y naloko lamang! (Abra) :Nilinlang, dinaya, at inuto ng matindi (Abra) :Ngayon ay pili ko na kung sinong kupal sa hindi (Abra) :Ito ay pelikula na binuo patabinge (Abra) :Isa kang malaking libag na tinubuan ng pisnge! (Abra) :Alam mo? Mukha kang tuhod na may bukol, na may sugat, na may nana! (Abra) :Ikaw ang dahilan kung ba’t nasulat ‘tong harana (Abra) :Para sa dalaga na kung di dahil sa gayuma ay pinaliguan ko ng bala (Abra) Chorus: :Hindi ko maipaliwanag (Thyro Alfaro) :(Hindi ko maipaliwanag) (Thyro Alfaro) :Kung ba’t marahil ikaw ang laging hinahanap (Thyro Alfaro) :Paggising ko ikaw ang nasa isip (Thyro Alfaro) :(Badtrip!) (Abra) :Hiling kita hanggang sa panaginip (Abra) :(Ang pangit mo talaga!) (Abra) :Kasi ikaw ang iniibig ko (Thyro Alfaro) :(Ikaw lang at wa… ah… teka.. teka.. teka.. teka..) (Abra) :Ngunit hindi ko maipaliwanag (Thyro Alfaro) :(Pero ngayon ay maliwanag na lahat) (Abra) :Kung ba’t marahil ikaw ang laging hinahanap (Thyro Alfaro) :(Di ako makapaniwala sa pagkat) (Abra) :Paggising ikaw ang nasa isip (Thyro Alfaro) :(Kalokohan) (Abra) :Ka-date kita hanggang sa panaginip (Thyro Alfaro) :(Hay nako…) (Abra) :Kasi ikaw ang iniibig ko (Thyro Alfaro) :Syempre yan ay dahil sa gaga-GAYUMA (Abra) :Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) :Dahil sa Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) :Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) :Dahil sa Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) :Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) :Dahil sa Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) :Gaga-GAYUMA (Abra and Thyro Alfaro) Cast 'Main cast' *Abra as Abra Abracosa *Coleen Garcia as Nadine Gonzales 'Supporting cast' * Vincent Bueno as Vince Abracosa * Thyro Alfaro as Thyro Dan * Jeriko Aguilar as Jeric Santos * RJ Ledesma as Epi Dominic * Kat Alano as Bakla * Dominic Roque as Domic Bautista * Rommel Padilla as Daniel Abacosta * Ruby Rodriguez as Ruby Sanchez * Joey Marquez as Joel Monsod * Katya Santos as Maui Concepcion * Keempee de Leon as Joey Lucas * Jon Lucas as Padilla Estemoso * Joey Paras as Efren Fernando * Melanie Marquez as Melan Mismo * Mitch Valdez as Mitch Evangelista * Cogie Domingo as Robi Ochoa * Arwind Santos as Owen Francisco * Arkin del Rosario as Marco Joson * Janica Buhain as Buko Girl, a coconut juice vendor Special Participation * Eddie Gutierrez as Freddie Castro Cameo appearance * Vincent Santos as himself * Czarinah Lusuegro as herself Song * Gayuma (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra featuring Thyro and Jeriko Aguilar Reception 'Release' The television trailer premiered in the gag show T.O.D.A.S. where Abra is guesting the show. It was announced in the trailer that the film will premiere on December 25, 2015. According to a tweet by film producer Joey Abacan on December 29, 2013, the film is to be released in U.S. and Canada cinemas within the year. It is scheduled to have a commercial U.S. and Canada theatrical release on December 29, 2013 with English subtitles in over 50 markets and theaters. 'International Release' These are the dates and country wherein Gayuma: The Movie has been released: (notes: International Release is different from International Screening) 'Rating' It was graded "B" by the Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines. 'Box Office' The film opened with PHP 30 million ticket sales during its first day and continued to break Philippine box-office records after grossing PHP 109 million on its fourth day of screening. 'Critical Reaction' Although the film is one of the highest-grossing films in the Philippines of all time, reviews of the film have ranged from mixed to negative with most web critics citing the movies overly simplistic story and outdated humor, many reviewers noted that the film's saving grace was the comedic of Abra' rapper performance. References Category:2013 films Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:IBC Films